


Adventures in Smash!

by T0mahawk



Category: Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Genre: Cappy lives with the Mario brothers, I will name each Koopaling but not until they have lines, Luigi and Daisy are close friends, Other, The Captain is an assist trophy and a train conductor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0mahawk/pseuds/T0mahawk
Summary: This is my first fic on this site, I’ve been reading super smash bros story’s for a while, so once I got my account I thought I should use my Nintendo knowledge to make a fan fiction. We’ll see how it goes. Thanks for clicking on this! This the first chapter and I plan to get to current time with dlc fighters and all that, but first I’m going to write about the arrival at SMASH. And I plan on adding original characters. Thanks again for coming, I hope you enjoy!





	Adventures in Smash!

BRING!  
BRING! BRING!

The alarm clock next to Mario’s bed rang out loudly, before being silenced by the plumbers hand. A yawn escaped Mario, as he woke up to another bright, sunny morning in the mushroom kingdom. But this was no normal day.

At his bedside the plumber’s hat companion, Cappy, woke up as well.

“Today’s the big day!” The hat said excitedly.

Mario gave Cappy a confused look. “Don’t you remember?” Said Cappy, surprised.

Mario knew that today was important, though he couldn’t quite remember why. As he scanned the shelves in his bedroom, full of trophies won from tennis tournaments, kart racing, and the olympics, to name a few.

The video game icon’s eyes fell open a trophy with a t-shaped line through a circle. Suddenly, like running into a goomba, it hit him.

“The super smash bros tournament!” He exclaimed, out loud.

Cappy rolled his eyes. “Took you long enough.”

He quickly ran out of his bedroom with a hop in his step.

“Luigi, I just-a remembered that todays-”

Mario stopped mid sentence when he saw his younger brother sitting at the table with dark bags under his eyes.

“What happened?” Mario asked.

Luigi sighed, “I was so nervous about -a Smash that I didn’t get a wink of sleep.”

“Sorry weeg. Try to get-a some sleep on the train.” The older Mario brother said compassionately.

As he thought of the train another thought crossed Marios mind. Before they got on the train they needed to pack their bags. They needed to pack their bags!

“By the way Mario, I-a packed both our bags. I couldn’t get any sleep anyways, so I-a thought I’d make myself-a useful.” Luigi said, checking his watch.

“Thanks Luigi, you’re-a real one-up mushroom!” Said Mario giving his brother a pat on the shoulder.

“I like the brotherly affection, but we better get going. Don’t want to leave the princesses waiting!” Said Cappy.

After eating a filling pasta breakfast, The Mario brothers got changed in there respective clothing, grabbed their bags and set out for the SMASH station. 

Once they arrived they met Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. While Mario entertained Peach with his morning mis-adventures, Luigi and Daisy talked about the tournament.

“Alright, I’ll admit, I'm nervous Weeg. This is my first time going to one of these things, I’ve never done a fighting tournament before.” Daisy said, twiddling her thumbs.

“Don't worry about it! This is my Fifth tournament, and Im-a super nervous!” Said Luigi, trying to reassure her.

Noticing this didn’t change the state of the sarasaland princess, Luigi gave it another go. “Your not-a the only new one here! Maybe you’ll get paired against…” Luigi racked his brain, trying to remember the name of an easy fighter. Unfortunately it had been so long since the last tournament that he had forgot most of their names!

“Your brother?” Daisy joked.

“Yeah!” Said Luigi, not paying attention.

“Wait that wasn’t-” Luigi tried to correct himself, but was cut off.

“Don’t worry about it weeg, thanks for trying.” Daisy flashed him a smile.

All of a sudden the trees started to shake, and the sound of powerful propellers filled the air, as Bowser's airship touched down on the(before) beautiful field of flowers. A mechanical stairway unfolded, and Bowser, along with the eight koopalings, descended it.

Daisy, annoyed with all the ruckus they were causing, spoke up. “ Bowser your already enough trouble, do you really have to bring your little gremlins with you?”

Bowser shrugged, “You read the letter, everyone is here. Besides, I’ve got a friend of mine who’s coming in january.”

“Another one of you guys?” Daisy groaned. Maybe she shouldn’t have joined this tournament after all.

“Don’t mind them, you will have plenty of friends with you.” Said Peach, trying to lighten Daisy’s mood.

As if on that note, green yoshi, along with a pack of other colored yoshis came running to the station. Not far behind, Rosalina came floating down from the air.

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” Daisy couldn’t help but smile as the yoshis all crowded around her wanting to show their affection.

“It’s great to see you again Roz!” Peach said, wrapping Rosalina in a warm hug,

After about five minutes, the SMASH Express showed up at the station. Each fighter had to show their letters as proof that they were in the tournament to get on board the train.

Once they were on the train, the fighters could see that it was built like a long tunnel. There were lots of booths on both sides of the train.

Peach suggested that everyone sit close to each other as friends. Bowser rejected this suggestion, and went to the very back of the train. Far from the other fighters(including his kids)

Mario, Daisy, Peach, Luigi, and Rosalina, all sat together in a booth at the front of the train. 

Bowser, on his way to the back of the train, he noticed the koopalings were following him. With a few tricks he had locked them all in one booth. Chuckling to himself, Bowser went to the end of the train.

The Yoshi didn’t sit in any booth, because they couldn’t stand holding still.

Once everyone was on board, the conductor called out that it would be ten minutes before they left the station.

“Is someone else coming?” Asked Daisy.

Rosalina sighed. “Unfortunately yes.”

Right when the train blew its horn to leave, a short fat plumber, and a tall and lanky plumber showed up, completely out of breath.

The conductor(who it turns out, was the Captain) asked them for their letters.

Wario responding as he gasped for air, “Letter? What letter? We need letters?!”

The ill prepared man dug deep in his overall pockets, spilling out loose change.“You-a mean this letter?”

Wario handed the turtle a stained white envelope covered in chip dust. Needless to say the Captain was not impressed.

“And yer friend?” Said the sailor, pointing at Waluigi.

Waluigi had quickly scribbled out a message on a crumpled piece of paper, which he handed to the captain. It read:

Welcome ta smashe waluigi you ar thee best

Waluigi put his hands on his hips, quite proud of himself.

The captain barely gave it a glance. “Right...You can come aboard.”

Wario shuffled in, and Waluigi followed right behind.

“No not you.” The turtle said addressing Waluigi. “You weren’t actually serious were ya?”

“B-but how... how did…” The purple menace was beyond shocked. How did he figure it out? His plan was foolproof.

“Yer an assist trophy right? Thar bus will arrive in about another hour. I’ll see ya in SMASH.” The Captain tipped his conductors hat and boarded the train. Waluigi stood there stunned. He barely noticed Wario waving at him as the Smash express shot through a warp tunnel.

Somehow someway, waluigi thought to himself, I'm gonna get into SMASH.

“And I’m not gonna stay some crummy little assist trophy!” He said to himself.

As he sat down on a bench, unbeknownst to him, there was a whoopee cushion on the seat, that had been placed by one of the koopalings. “Pfftttttttt…” The whoopee cushion blasted out are making Waluigi laugh out loud.

“Did you-a hear THAT one Wario? Not bad huh? Wario? Oh right…” Waluigi sighed. It would be another hour before the bus arrived.

Meanwhile on the SMASH Express, screams and shouts were heard as the interdimensional train flew through the warp tunnel at incredible speeds.

“H-haven’t y-y-you d-d-d-done t-t-this b-before?” Said a terrified daisy, as the SMASH Express went through some crazy interdimensional turbulence.

Luigi had tucked his hat over his eyes, and curled up on his seat. “T-t-that d-d-doesn’t m-m-m-m-mean I-i-im u-u-u-u-used t-t-t-to i-it!” Replied an even more scared Luigi.

In their booth, the Koopalings crashed all around, often running into each other. The yoshis, who had made the poor choice not to be seated, were thrown to the back of the train.

Bowser looked through his booth window to see eight yoshi's pleading at his door. The king of koopas sighed. All he wanted was a nice, peaceful ride, free from his arch nemesis, his kids, and these stupid dinosaurs. Was that too much to ask for? 

Meanwhile, the Captain was sitting comfortably in his chair as he listened to the screaming behind him. Unlike the rest of the fighters and assist trophies, he had done some bargaining before he agreed to join SMASH. He would be the driver of the SMASH Express, as long as he had his area free from harm. He wanted a nice comfortable ride.

To tune out the back, the Captain turned on his record player.

Soon an announcement came on over the speakers. “This is yer Captain speaking we will be arrivin at the Metroid universe shortly. Oh, and we're going into some more turbulence.”

More screams came from the back as the entire train shook.

Except for the captains cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don’t currently have a posting schedule, but I should be able to get in at least a couple chapters every month. Leave a comment if you have a question!


End file.
